Sick Tuna and Pineapples
by ATrollingWeWillGo
Summary: Tsuna catches a cold he's an unlucky idiot and Mukuro pays him a visit. The only problem is that Tsuna refuses to talk his medicine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Giotto Vongola. Blood and Moonshadows forced me to write this fanfic… Of course it had to be 2769 because I'm not a big fan of it… I need better friends… Now I'm going to threaten to kill Blood and Moonshadows for no valid reason. That is beside the point. Anyway review, enjoy (though I doubt you will because I suck at writing romance fics)…..**

"Kufufu So, Tsunayoshi's sick?" Mukuro repeated.

"That's right Kora!" Colonnello confirmed before he and Falco flew off.

"Kufufu maybe I should go pay Tsunayoshi a visit." He hummed thinking now would be a great time to try to get his revenge.

Tsuna found the house surprisingly quiet for once. Strangely enough Gokudera hadn't even come since Tsuna caught this annoying cold. Nana was out shopping and wanting Tsuna to get rest she took the children with her. Although Tsuna was relieved it was quiet for once, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely. But he was glad his mother wasn't home to force him to take his medicine.

He hated medicine. It always tasted awful, at least to him. He knew it would help him get better, but he refused to take it. He only took the Dying Will Pills because when he had to take them it was really a matter of life or death for his friends. But his friends lives weren't in danger just because he had a cold, so whether he took the medicine or not wasn't important. He could just get better if he gets rest.

But rest wasn't what Mukuro had in mind for Tsuna. He swore he'd get his revenge. Well he wouldn't kill him yet, but just torture him. He arrived at Tsuna's house and politely rang the door bell. He could hear Tsuna trip down the stairs, again.

"HIIIE! R-Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna exclaimed obviously shocked.

"Kufufu hello Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smiled.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Kufufu what I can't visit my boss when he doesn't feel well?"

"T-that's not it… You don't want to just visit me I know that much,"

"Oya oya how would you know Tsunayoshi?"

"I just do. Do you want to come in?" Tsuna sighed.

"Kufufu why not?" Mukuro walked into the house, "Hey shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Tsuna replied.

"Kufufu then don't mind me, go back to sleep," he smiled.

"And have you do something in my sleep? No thanks," Tsuna replied.

"Kufufu you're going to bed," Mukuro stated as he picked Tsuna up and starting carrying up the stairs.

"R-Rokudo Mukuro! What are you doing? Put me down!" Tsuna yelled, quite flustered. Mukuro didn't respond and placed Tsuna on his bed, he was surprisingly gentle in doing so.

"Oya oya, you didn't take your medicine, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro noted the medicine left for Tsuna.

"Y-yeah, I don't need it," Tsuna replied trying his best not to remember what just happened. He hid his blush with his blanket.

"Kufufu you do need it," the pineapple head said.

"No I don't," Tsuna insisted.

"If you don't take it willingly I'm going to force you to take it," Mukuro warned.

"Hiiie! I-I'm not taking it," Tsuna huffed, trying to sound tough.

"Kufufu, I warned you," he took the medicine and tried to force the young Vongola Decimo to consume it. However Tsuna refused to open his mouth.

Annoyed with his refusal, Mukuro gave him a choice, "Either you take the medicine or you go out with me,"

"Fine," Tsuna responded. Mukuro handed him the medicine, but to his surprise Tsuna didn't accept.

"I meant I'll go out with you," Tsuna explained.

"Oh?" Mukuro was confused. His ingenious plan had backfired, "Kufufu I was just kidding. There's no way you could be-" he glanced at Tsuna who appeared to be on the verge of crying, "Serious? Hey wait, what's wrong?"

"So you were lying," Tsuna brokenheartedly sighed.

'Tsunayoshi has feelings for me? This cannot be! He must be lying, but Tsunayoshi is too naive and honest for that. Wait I have an idea Kufufu.' Mukuro thought.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, if you are serious about wanting to go out with me, then take your medicine," Mukuro commanded. He really was just doing this for no reason, as it would never work.

"…Fine, give it to me," Tsuna replied. Mukuro, although shocked, handed him the medicine. At least Tsuna got his medicine and Mukuro ended up with a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh… I finally finished this thing… It took me so long to update. Sorry about that… I deserve to die. I don't even have any excuses, I'm just lazy…. Again I'm sorry and the ending is kinda lame if you ask me, but if I try to come up with a better one it'll be another decade from now... you can shoot me I won't care. I deserve to die anyway... **

"Kufufu how are you feeling, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked. It had been a week since they had started going out.

"Much better," Tsuna smiled.

"Kufufu I told you the medicine would help," Mukuro teased.

"Hmph. I still hate it," the brunette pouted.

"Kufufu oh well. At least now that you're all better we can go on a date,"

"Yeah. When are we going on one?"

"Kufufu Soon."

"How soon?'

"Kufufu as soon as you like medicine," Mukuro teased.

"Hey! That'll never happen!" Tsuna yelled.

"Kufufu you're so cute when you're mad," Mukuro smiled. Tsuna Pouted, "Kufufu and when you're pouting,"

"You're just playing with my feelings, aren't you?" Tsuna whined.

"Kufufu,"

"Who was I kidding? You don't really care about me," Tsuna mumbled.

"What was that, Tsunayoshi?"

"Nothing,"

"Kufufu you think I don't care about you?"

"Well obviously you don't,"

"Kufufu why would you say that?"

"Because all you ever do is play with my feelings,"

"Kufufu that's only because your reactions are so cute," Mukuro smirked.

"Those are just words," Tsuna turned away.

"Tsunayoshi, look at me," Mukuro commanded. Tsuna glanced over, but turned away again. "Tsunayoshi," Mukuro started leaning in closer, "I said look at me," Trembling slightly Tsuna turned his head slightly.

"W-what do you want?" Mukuro placed his lips gently on the tuna's. Luckily for him Tsuna left his mouth enough agape to allow him to slide his tongue through. They explored each other's mouths for awhile. Unfortunately, due the brain's annoying need for oxygen they had to break free.

"Kufufu now do you think I'm just playing with your feelings?"

"N-no" Tsuna stuttered still trying to catch his breath.

"Kufufu are you sure?" Mukuro smiled leaning in for another kiss.

"Yes!" Tsuna exclaimed as he too leaned closer to the one he loved the most.


End file.
